dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Glider
Lisa Snart, nicknamed Golden Glider by Cisco Ramon, is the younger sister of Leonard Snart, and a member of the Rogues. Biography Early Life Her father was a corrupt police officer who took his anger out on her and her brother Leonard until he was sent to prison. When Lisa Snart was a kid, her grandfather took her and her brother to a diner right across from Central City Precinct named the Motorcar. After her father was imprisoned, Lisa was raised by her brother. Family Reunion When Leonard and his partner Mick Rory were captured after an encounter against the Flash, they were sent to Iron Heights. On the way to the prison, Lisa intercepted the transfer vehicle to break them out, just as he had planned. Lisa walked in a bar using a blond wig, and started flirting with Cisco. After taking him to her safe house he found Leonard and she revealed herself as Leonard's sister, and they threatened him to built new guns of cold and heat for the Rogues. In addition, Lisa also had Cisco build her a gold gun. Afterwards, she and her brother attacked the Santini casino, using her gun to turn a bodyguard into gold. A gun fight started until the Flash showed up and grabbed Lisa, using her as a way to stop Snart. In turn, Leonard revealed he captured Cisco and threatened his life, allowing Lisa and Leonard to make a clean getaway. Back at their safe house, she and her brother found Mick Rory beating in Cisco and his brother and Lisa got him to stop going to get something to eat. Later she helped Rory and Leonard steal money from the Santini casino and was nearly mocked of the road after the Flash took her brother. Moving the Meta-Humans After Barry was able to steal all the evidence the police had on Leonard, Lisa destroyed the evidence with her gold gun. Back at STAR Labs Barry still wore his mask despite the fact that Leonard already knew his identity which revealed that her brother never told her who the Flash was. Lisa greeted Cisco who was still angry with her. Lisa drove the truck full of Meta-Humans to the Ferris Airfield as she was the only one who could legally drive it. Lisa later asked why Cisco had never given her a code name and asked him to give her one and she was pleased with Cisco's choice of "Golden Glider". When she and Leonard released the Meta-Humans, Lisa politely said goodbye to Cisco before she departed. Twisted Family Affairs After the singularity event, Barry was approached by Lisa. She had concerns that Leonard had been kidnapped. However, they learned that he was secretly working with his father, Lewis Snart. As Cisco analyzed Lisa, he detected Thermites had been implanted into her neck. They realized it was a bomb and that any contact with air, or tampering, could potentially set it off. Barry theorized that Leonard was being forced to work with his father to save his sister's life. Barry approached Leonard as an undercover bomb technician to assist them in their next heist. At the same time, Cisco was on standby to pull the bomb if things went south. When Lewis turned and fired a gun at Barry, Barry pretended to be shot. He called into Cisco to remove the bomb from Lisa's neck as he cornered Lewis and Leonard as the Flash. When Cisco pulled the bomb from Lisa, Barry announced that Lisa was safe to Leonard. Leonard quickly turned and killed their father. Lisa took comfort in her brother acting to save her even though the Flash had placed him in Iron Heights. As she said her goodbyes, she kissed Cisco before taking off on her motorcycle. Personality Unlike Leonard, Lisa is sly, charming, a little sadistic, and not afraid to use her sexuality to get what she wants, and is an immature wild child. Despite her immaturity she has a close relationship with her older brother who she says practically raised her once their father was sent to jail, and is anxious to prove to Leonard that she has what it takes to be in his criminal gang. However, despite having used her sexuality against Cisco to manipulate him in the past, she does have a genuine romantic attraction to him, and admires his intellect and honesty while regretting her past manipulations of him. This shows that she is not without her redeeming traits. Though Cisco was mad at her for using kidnapping him and his brother and using him, he became more sympathetic towards her after learning her tragic background. Abilities * Skilled Markswoman/Firearms: Lisa is proficient in using firearms, and is even extremely accurate when using her Gold Gun to turn people and things to gold. Equipment * Gold Gun: Can generate a beam of a gold-like substance, that can turn anything into that substance. When it hits inanimate objects like walls or tables, it instead leaves a layer of the gold-like substance on top of the surface, however when it hits people, they turn completely to that substance. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Rogues Members Category:Pilots Category:Impersonators